Rajak Kertia
|image = 300px |age = over 500 years |gender = Male |race = Noblesse |status = Active |occupation = Clan Leader |affiliation = Noblesse / Kertia Clan |first appeared = Chapter 134 |last appeared = }} Background Rajak is the present Kertia clan leader. He is also the older brother of Rael. It was unknown to Rajak that his younger brother is secretly given a soul weapon too. But on his way to capture the so called traitor on the Lord's orders, he catches sight of Rael holding a soul weapon. Appearance He, like his younger brother, also has blonde hair. For some reason, he always keeps the lower part of his face covered up. When he is first shown in the manga however, the lower part of his face is visible although he is cloaked. Like all pureblood noblesse, he is shown to have blood red eyes. It is notable that although he has blond hair like his brother, half of it is slicked down while the left side of it is loose like his younger brothers. He is shown to be quite tall. Personality Rajak moves with an air of dignity. When he is ordered by the Lord to go to the human world and bring Seira back, he feels somewhat irritated. Being convinced by his younger brother that the work does not suit his dignity, he lets Rael do it instead of him. Again, when Rai moves past him, he couldn't believe that someone has just overstepped him. He is loyal to the Lord and executes anything he has been bidden to do without question. His sense of duty is astounding. Even after seeing that his brother has been using a soul weapon, he gave it less priority and chose to first complete his mission assigned by the Lord. While he has been shown to be highly loyal to the Lord, he has also been shown to have great respect for the other clan leaders, especially Gejutel, as he harshly scolded Rael when he insulted Gejutel. Besides that, when Rael informed him about Regis being present among the intruders in the forbidden area, he told his brother to be absolutely sure before coming up with such stories. To add to his virtues, he executes his responsibilities as a clan leader whole-heartedly. In Chapter 189, when Rael's sneak attack caused Frankenstein to receive major damage from his attacks, Rajak slashed himself with Kartas to compensate for his brother's misdoing. He did it also to prove that although their clan specializes in stealth, they do not resort to foul play. Powers/Abilities Enhanced Speed: The Kertia Clan is known for its speed and Rajak is no exception. He is also able to suddenly appear in a whirlwind of wind which clearly depicts his agility. Furthermore - as the leader of the Kertia clan - he was genuinely surprised to be outmatched in speed by Rai or anyone for that matter. Kartas: As the eldest son, he has been passed down the soul weapon Kartas from his father. As Frankenstein stated in Chapter 188, Rajak has impressive control over his soul weapon and uses it to hide his aura making him discreet like a true assassin. Even Frankenstein acknowledges that he is a befitting successor to the previous Kertia clan's leader. Doppelganger Illusions: Rajak can create multiple copies of himself to surround the enemy. Unlike Rael he can create a dozen of such illusions and because he erases his presence, this ability becomes far more deadly in comparison. Category:Characters Category:Nobles